Sonic and Kirby: The Misadventures
by Jace8
Summary: Sonic and friends are warped into Kirbys world, where they must stop King Dedede and Eggman!


Introduction  
  
Location: Mobius  
Time: 2:44PM  
Setting: Warm summer day. Sonic, Tails, and Amy are relaxing on the beach.  
Tails: SONIC!!  
Sonic: What is it Tails?  
Tails: Look at my new motor board! Isn't it cool?  
Sonic: Don't you remember the last time you built one of those?  
Tails:....  
Tails: NOPE!!  
Tails runs towards water, dives in and starts riding his motor board.  
Amy: Will you marry me now that he's gone, Sonic?  
Sonic: ...no!!  
Sonic backs away as Amy inches towards him.  
Tails: AAAAH! SONIC!! HELP!!!  
Sonic looks at Amy  
Sonic: Gotta run!  
Sonic zooms off to save Tails.  
Amy: I almost had him too!  
Tails is about to crash into a mountain, again.  
Tails: AAAAAH!!!  
Sonic: Spindash time!  
Sonic spindashes towards Tails.  
Tails hops onto Sonic and rides off with him, just as the Motor-Board crashes.  
Sonic: What did I tell you?  
Tails: Sorry Sonic, I thought I fixed the flaws...  
Sonic, Tails and Amy look at the crash.  
A huge portal-type thing appeared out of nowhere.  
Sonic: Well THATS something you don't see everyday!  
Tails: ITS SUCKING US IN!!  
Amy: NO!! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!!! I NEVER GOT TO MARRY SONIC!!!  
Amy cries.  
The 3 heroes are sucked into the portal, and vanish without a trace.  
Location: Pop Star  
Time: 2:50AM  
Setting: Endless grasslands, Kirby is stargazing.  
Kirby: aaaah......  
Kirby grins.  
Kirby see's a bright star.  
Kirby: OO!!  
Kirby jumps up and looks as the star gets bigger.  
Kirby: Oh?  
Kirby realizes its heading right towards him!!  
Kirby: UY!!!  
Kirby franticly runs in circles.  
Sonic, Tails and Amy fly into Kirby.  
Kirby: AAAUWUU!  
Sonic: KUU!  
Tails: Auck!  
Amy: OW!!  
Kirby: hecket? hek?  
Sonic: Look at it!  
Amy: What is it?  
Tails: Looks like a young baby!  
Kirby hops up and down.  
Tails: A VERY young baby!  
Amy: How cute! A coochie coochie coo!  
Amy tickles Kirbys chin.  
Kirby giggles.  
Amy: Aww, how sweet!  
Amy: Sonic! Now we can adopt a son instead!  
Sonic: eck!  
Tails whispers to Sonic: Take the offer sonic, you don't want to do it on your own.  
Sonic whispers back: How would YOU know?  
Tails whispers: I read things...  
Sonic whispers:.......eww...  
Sonic:..e.r.....okay Amy..  
Amy gasps  
Amy: REALLY SONIC!?!? REALLY REALLY REALLY!!?!?!  
Sonic: Yes really..really...really...real...ly..yeah..  
Amy: YAAAAAY!  
Amy dances with Kirby  
Kirby: AP-AP-UT-AI!  
Location: Mobius  
Time: 3:00PM  
Setting: Dr.Eggmans Lair.  
Dr.Eggman: HAHAH! I just need one more Chaos Emerald and it will be completed!  
Dr.Eggman looks at a radar.  
Dr.Eggman: Lets see where that Seventh Emerald is...  
Dr.Eggman looks.  
Dr.Eggman: GOOD GRAVY! IT SEEMS TO BE...  
A voice from behind Eggman says: "..right behind you..?"  
Dr.Eggman: Yes, why..WHAT?!  
Dr.Eggman turns around to see a duck-like creature in a red santa-like suit and cap, juggling an Emerald in one hand.  
King Dedede: My name is King Dedede...I know where your 'friends' are..and I will destroy them..but you must help me in return..  
Dr.Eggman: What do you want?  
King Dedede holds up a poster of Kirby.  
King Dedede:..his death...  
Dr.Eggman thinks to himself: "Hmm, that little runt? I'm not so sure about this, how could he be strong enough to stop Sonic, but..  
Dr.Eggman continued: too weak to destroy this runt?! Oh well, here it goes!"  
Dr.Eggman: ITS A DEAL!  
King Dedede: Excellent, I will now commence evil laughter....  
Dr.Eggman: Indeed!  
Dr.Eggman and King Dedede laugh like maniacs together.  
Location: Mobius  
Time: 3:10PM  
Setting: Right outside one of the open windows in Dr.Eggmans lair.  
Knuckles stops listening.  
Knuckles: Did you hear that, Rouge?  
Rouge nods.  
**Rouge has retired working for the president and begun working with Knuckles to protect the Master Emerald.**  
Rouge: We have to stop him!  
Knuckles: Yes..  
Dr.Eggman roars in background: If you kill Sonic I will not only kill that runt, BUT I WILL GIVE YOU THE MASTER EMERALD!!  
Knuckles looks at Rouge..  
Knuckles: Heres where I get vicious...  
Knuckles hops in window.  
Rouge hops in after him.  
Knuckles: Sorry, I just happened to overhear your conversation...and decided to drop in..  
Dr.Eggman: YOU!! YOUR THAT PESKY ECHIDNA!! YOU ARE SUCH A PAIN IN THE...  
King Dedede: Allow me, Doctor..  
Dr.Eggman: You obviously underestimate that Echidna..  
King Dedede: I don't underestimate him, you underestimate me..  
All eyes are set on Dedede..  
King Dedede draws a hammer.  
Knuckles: A Hammer, thats origional..  
Knuckles and Rouge dash towards King Dedede.  
Knuckles aims for a punch..  
Knuckles: haaaaaaaaaa........  
Knuckles: AAAAH!!!!!  
Knuckles unleashes a lethal punch at Dedede.  
King Dedede gasps: He's..fast..URK!  
King Dedede flies into a wall.  
King Dedede: Perhaps...I did..underestimate you..a little..  
King Dedede: I guess I'm not used to fighting things over 1 foot tall..  
Knuckles: What?  
King Dedede: No matter, you shall not prevail!  
King Dedede: Prepare to die...  
Location: Pop Star  
Time: 3:30AM  
Setting: Vegitable Gardens  
Sonic: Well this brings back memories..  
Sonic thinks of Green Hill Zone.  
Tails: Sonic! This isn't green hill zone!  
Sonic: Say what?  
Tails points towards something.  
Sonic: GAUGH! WHAT IS THAT!?  
Sonic and the gang are face to face with a Gordo.  
Sonic: I think its one of those guys Egg-head sends out that shoots spike balls.  
Tails: No, this ones different! Theres no way you can harm it!  
Sonic: Your right!  
Amy is busy playing with Kirby.  
Sonic: erh.......WHATS THAT!?  
Sonic points to something up ahead.  
Tails: Is that...........  
Sonic: Knuckles?  
Tails: He sure put on alot of weight..  
Amy: Thats not Knuckles! Knuckles is red, not orange and white!  
Sonic: Since when are you not colorblind?  
Amy: Since always! You can see too, your just in denial.  
Sonic looks around in color.  
Sonic: COLORIFFIC!!!  
Tails: Right..anyways, it looks like a hamster..  
Kirby: HECKA!! HECKA!!  
Sonic: What is it boy? Are you trying to say something?  
Kirby nods his head.  
Kirby: APPAPA PA PA!! ECHIT DUU DARUS!! APAPA!! PAUR!!!! AURUT!!! RICK!!  
Sonic, Tails and Amy blankly stare at Kirby.  
Sonic: You say Timmy fell down the well again!?  
Kirby sighs  
Tails: All I could make out is "Rick"  
Kirby nods his head and starts bobbing up and down.  
Kirby points at the hamster.  
Kirby: REEK!  
Sonic: Timmys in the creek?  
Tails: No sonic, he saying that thing over there is "Rick".  
  
Chapter 1: Enter the friends.  
  
Sonic, Tails, Amy and Kirby approach Rick.  
Tails: Hello Rick!  
Rick: 'ey mates! What might yeh' be wantin'?  
Amy: OH! HE HAS SUCH A CUTE ACCENT!!!  
Amy hugs Rick  
Rick: er... I'hm not likan t'is!  
Rick see's Kirby  
Rick: 'ey! Kirbeh! It'sa you ol' bushy! Did yah' bring dese li'l bugga's here?  
Kirby nods.  
Sonic whispers to Tails: He DOES remind me of Knuckles, Australian and all.  
Tails agrees: Yeah, I guess..but Knuckles has a Jamacan hint to his accent.  
Rick looks at Sonic and the gang.  
Rick: a'ordin to ol' Kirbeh hea', yu jus' fell outta da sky!  
Tails: You can understand him?  
Rick: Well, yah, mates, ya expect me to b'friends with sum 'un and expec' tu guess what dey say?  
Tails: Good point..  
Rick looks up at the stars.  
Rick: You mates cam'mout of the skah jus lahk Kirbeh did!  
Amy looks up.  
Amy: From the stars?  
Rick: 'zactly!  
Sonic: Wow....  
Rick points at a star.  
Rick: 'ook, mates! A shuttin' stah!  
Kirby blabbles to Rick.  
Rick: Kirbeh sez yu bugga's came outuf a stah jus liek dat!  
Sonic: ITS GETTING CLOSER!!  
Rick: RUNN MAYTES!!  
Sonic: GRAB ON EVERYBODY!  
Everyone grabs on to Sonic  
Sonic speeds away.  
Sonic looks back  
Sonic: ITS TOO FAST! WE WONT MAKE IT!  
Rick: CRIKEY!!!  
The shooting star hits the ground and a huge explosion blasts Sonic and his friends farther away.  
Sonic twitches.  
Sonic gets up.  
Sonic: Everybody ok?  
Tails: I'm ok..  
Amy: I'm fine, because your here.  
Kirby: YOSHO!  
Rick: Ah'm fahn mate!  
Sonic: Lets check it out!  
Sonic and gang go over to the impact.  
Sonic looks down into the crater.  
Sonic sees a couple figures move.  
Sonic: Knuckles? Rouge?  
Knuckles: We're okay..  
Rouge: Ugh!  
Knuckles hops up.  
Knuckles: We have to get far away from here, Sonic.  
Sonic: But..why?  
Rouge: I'll answer that.  
Rouge: Dr.Eggman teamed up with some weird duck.  
Rick: 'ing Deydeydey! Crikey!  
Rouge: You know him?  
Rick: 'course mate! He's awways tryin t' take ova! But Kirbeh hea' stops em eve'y tahm!  
Knuckles: So thats why Dedede hired Eggman to defeat Kirby..  
Sonic: WHAT?! Kirby may be strong but he DEFINATALY can't take on Eggman!  
Rouge: and Dedede is after you, Sonic.  
Sonic: Eck!  
Knuckles looks up.  
Knuckles: That shooting star is heading to our west, no doubt Eggman.  
Knuckles: I suggest we run east...far east..  
Sonic: Okay! Lets go!  
Sonic and gang run off.  
Location: Pop Star  
Time: 4:00AM  
Setting: Cappy Town.  
Sonic and the gang approach the town.  
Sonic: I say we get some rest here!  
Rick: 'ey mate! We dun't wanna endanja the 'ntire village! Eggan could take hostages!  
Tails: Good point.  
A tree rustles.  
Everyone looks up.  
Sonic: huh?  
A bird flies out of the tree.  
Rick: Cu? CUU! GET DAWN HEA'!  
The bird flies down.  
Coo: You don't have to scream! Yeesh!  
Rick: o'rry mate!  
Coo: Apology accepted, for now.  
Coo looks at Sonic and his friends.  
Coo: ..and may I ask who these are?  
Rick: 'Ats Sunnic. Tahls, Ah Mee, Knuckos, Rouge, and Kirbeh.  
Coo: I see..pleased to meet you.  
Knuckles: Same here.  
Coo: Knuckos, you sound like Rick a bit..  
Knuckles: Unlike him, you can understand when I say names, its Knuckles, not Knuckos.  
Coo: Sorry!  
Sonic and the gang explain the story to Coo.  
Coo nods his head.  
Coo: Follow me.  
Coo flies off.  
Sonic: Like we have a choice?  
Kirby and Tails fly after him.  
Sonic, Amy and Rick run after him.  
Sonic: Say, Rick! Your pretty fast!  
Rick: Ya' sh'd see meh in teh affanoon!  
Location: Pop Star  
Time: 4:30  
Setting: The Third Shooting Stars Crater.  
Eggman crawls out of crater.  
Eggman: Augh! That was simply odd!  
Dedede: Ok, we have a deal. Now where're your friends at?  
Eggman: How should I know? Probably with that pink ball of fat!  
Dedede: Probably went east. Knuckles probably warned them of us.  
Eggman: I see..  
Dedede: Do you have any robots so we can FLY after them? We're not that fast on foot.  
Eggman: I have a REPUTATION for robots and mechs! Follow me!  
Eggman shows him his basic riding ship.  
Eggman: Seats for two.  
Dedede: And is it any WONDER Sonic always beats you?  
Eggman: .........................SHUT UP AND GET IN!! 


End file.
